federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - August, 2375
This page chronicles posts #2681-2780 and spans the time of August 1st to August 31st of the year 2375. *CP - July, 2375 *CP - September, 2375 Cardassia Plots First Week Trying to keep the peace, OZARA BRIK meets DURAS VENIK and talk about saving Questa, as well as being Bern’s friend. ERON BERN seeks out KAI CEVDAK and talks about getting some medical help to others in Larkarian and Kai expresses her feelings of love to him. Second Week On the job, DURAS VENIK notices dAELA VAYLEN and thinks she is her counterpart, but it told she is really the woman’s twin. ERON BERN continues his rounds, running into KAI CEVDAK who is now working with AKALA AIEN who has come from the Federation to help out. DURAS continues on and finds CHIANA T’KARMA as he talks about Kai and how much he likes her. DURAS then seeks out KAI later and stays the night with her, while talking about the situation on Prime. In the mess halls, DURAS confronts AELA VAYLEN about her ‘twin’ getting ERON to talk about the whole twin phenomena. CYDJA DAMAR (going by BERN) is at an orphanage when she meets DAYIN LETHO for the first time before QUESTA picks her up. ERON has some personal time with AELA and inquires about her counterparts baby to make sure she is being looked after. CYDJA continues to ask questions about her biological father Damar, prompting QUESTA and ERON to be unsure what to tell her. OZARA is on patrol when she runs into new character ERAIL ITK who is apparently friends with Aela. CHIANA talks to DURAS, pressing him to believe that there is something going on between Kai/Eron. New character TALIA VIKAS wanders out from the home she was kept in as a Bajoran/Cardi, running into CYDJA and QUESTA who offer to help her out. KAI and AELA meet up in a medical center, talking mostly about Eron and the possibilities of starting a family. DURAS gets into a fight with KAI about the number of lovers she has had and her relationship with Eron before they briefly make up. Third Week When QUESTA needs more rations and information, she converses with BENIO SAREX who claims to have known about the Bajoran/Cardassian girl. CYDJA BERN is back at the orphanage when she talks to DAYIN LETHO who doesn’t believe her that her father used to be a Legate. CYDJA and DAYIN later go exploring in some of the ruins but get into trouble for being away for so long. The next day, CYDJA and DAYIN continue to play but almost get eaten by a Lapeer (wolf). DURAS VENIK confronts CHIANA T’KARMA about her lies regarding Kai and accuses her of being jealous. When OZARA comes back to the orphanage, she realizes QUESTA has had her baby and MINIYA BERN was born (August 19, 2375). OZARA then has to inform ERON that Cydja/Dayin have been missing for some time. Fourth Week When DAYIN LETHO and CYDJA BERN are finally found, they are in rough shape but ERON BERN is more than happy to have them together – though iffy about the Letho acquaintance. ERON gets his last orders, the talks to OZARA BRIK, QUESTA and CYDJA about having to go to the capital and seeing if he could get more political control. AELA VAYLEN gets a communication from Vrork, telling her about having Eithne and make a deal. AELA talks to DURAS VENIK about Eithne and he offers to try and contact Fathi. AELA isn’t sure if they can rescue Eithne, so she talks to ELIM GARAK about it but he thinks it is a trap. OZARA is called to GUL REVOK’s office and he tells her to spy on Eron now he is getting more power in hopes of being able to keep an eye on things. CYDJA tries to make it up to DAYIN for him getting in trouble by bringing him food and other gifts. AELA leaves with DURAS and GARAK to get Eithne and make a deal with Vrork. OZARA puts her work into motion and hangs out with ERON, starting to flirt with him some more but realizing she likes him for real. EITHNE is happy to see VERAL DOSRI again and talks to him with AELA. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week VALIN PHOENIX and OREX MKELL get into a posturing match when some jealously comes up regarding ONENI BEHR. SHAWN MUNROE discusses the idea of getting Miss Kan into classes at the school with KEIKO O’BRIEN while OREX arrives shortly after, asking for a sponsor in his mating ritual. CATHASACH UNA is on the station still and talks to KEIKO in the arboretum about plants and things. CADENCE DAINKEN runs into disguised Andalite Abayomi-Uzuri-Faifuh before accusing him of being up to something and finds out about a Yeerk-Dominion Alliance. BRYCE WREN is finishing up his pick for the science teams when he asks JOCELYN NELSON to be on his. Second Week When BRYCE WREN gets flirty with VALA PHOENIX, VALIN PHOENIX gets in his grill about it, making a big scene to protect his sister. When VALIN hires an Ensign to look into Bryce’s past, he is shocked to find out about his dropped rape charge, and then gets interrupted by OREX MKELL who has returned to the security office. VALIN then seeks out VALA and tells her all about what Bryce did in the past, but then freaks out on her and the get into a physical altercation. Third Week Concerned about her brothers violent outburst, VALA PHOENIX seeks out BRYCE WREN and tells him what happened before he explains the situation with Maria and the rape charge – something she believes. BRYCE then seeks out VALIN PHOENIX and explains to him his sister is only an acquaintance. Coming down with a cold, JOCELYN PHOENIX goes to JULIAN BASHIR to get it fixed. VALA continues to be concerned about her brother’s behaviour and warns OREX MKELL, the security chief, to make sure he can get checked out. ONENI BEHR hears about VALIN’s off behaviour and confronts him, saying they are no longer friends. VALIN is ordered to get checked out, talking to JULIAN and gets a hypo to help him sleepy. Fourth Week At the bar, CADENCE DAINKEN runs into VALIN PHOENIX who is still acting stressed and is embarrassed for shooting Cadence months before. When MARCUS sees KATAL T’KASSUS, she tells him the news about Voyager getting back and he surprises her by proposing. Celebrating Voyager’s return, MARCUS and QUARK with CORBAN talk about his recent engagement. USS Fenrir Plots First Week When ADAM WENTZ comes in from fainting, NARYANNA U’ZOTTI is there to help him out and he finally asks her on another date. When MARCUS WOLFE is pissed at CORBAN MADDIX for a bad call with staffing, they get into an argument. MARCUS has to get KATAL T’KASSUS to fix the ship now the Ensign on the bridge messed it up. To make up for things, CORBAN with EZRI DAX and KATAL set a late surprise birthday party for MARCUS in astrometrics. MARCUS continues to get agitated, however, and gets on ADAMs case for taking too long with an assignment. MARCUS has a picnic with KATAL and KARYN DAX-WOLFE in the holodeck when he tells her Isaac’s medal was finally approved for her to have. Going to Cardassia Prime to bring back the orb of time to the Bajorans, MARCUS with CORBAN and EZRI DAX, J’PEL and TH’MAT are attacked by the Klingons. Brought back in time, they are saved by the unlikely USS Persephone where LAURA FABBRO (Katal’s mother) is Captaining. MARCUS talks to her and arrange to get help. NARYANNA talks to ADAM again but finds he is anything but helpful when he explains he can’t explain what mission he is working on with the orb. MARCUS arrives back on the ship and talks to KATAL about how to get back to their time and about her mother. Back on the Persephone, KATAL runs into a young BENJAMIN SISKO and is stunned to find him there. Having dinner with the staff, MARCUS with VREKLIKAR, EZRI DAX and LAURA discuss how to fix their situation with the Klingons, still not letting on they are from the future. When LAURA finds out, MARCUS has to confess things, but is concerned about the temporal prime directive and meeting her daughter Katal. KATAL goes back to MARCUS and tells him all about Sisko before finding out more about her mother and if they will meet. Second Week After talking to Captain Fabbro, MARCUS WOLFE returns to the Fenrir to tell KATAL T’KASSUS they are in another timeline like that the Enterprise discovered in 2366 (Yesterday’s Enterprise). CORBAN MADDIX finally goes the next step and officially proposes to NORAH DANIELS now things are working out better. MARCUS explains to LAURA FABBRO that he feels they can go back in time once they have helped the ships complete their mission, but he wants her to meet Katal first. Finally, LAURA and KATAL meet, getting to tell her mother everything she has held in and hearing she is loved – and a picture. Q randomly shows up to CORBAN and NORAH, offering to help with the orb of time stuff but they refuse and he leaves. KATAL seeks out MARCUS and they talk about some upgrades to the ship like ablative armour. Third Week Now back from the orb of time universe, CORBAN MADDIX and MARCUS WOLFE talk about taking a much needed vacation. MARCUS seeks out KATAL T’KASSUS and says her goodbyes to her before he departs. ADAM WENTZ is still upset he was yelled at weeks ago, but NARYANNA U’ZOTTI tries to comfort him with a kiss. Orb Vision Plots Third Week Now on the planet, MARCUS takes some time to just be with KARYN DAX-WOLFE and reads to her from the Little Prince while a Vedek from the convent listens in. The Vedek eventually talks to MARCUS into having an orb vision, where he sees the Borg have engaged Earth. MARCUS works with several of the Fenrir crew to utilize the transwarp conduits to try and stop the borg. When MARCUS realizes they are losing against the borg, KATAL tries to comfort him but it doesn’t work. The vision skips to the future where MARCUS has taken on more of a Vulcan mentality to cope with the destruction the borg cost. KATAL is with him with a child named THOMAS WOLFE and KARYN struggle to get an emotional connection with their father. Finding love illogical, Marcus eventually loses his family when KATAL explains her position to T’POK. KATAL attempts to compromise, talking to KARYN about fixing their family, but neither are able to think of how. Fourth Week Now divorced from MARCUS WOLFE, KATAL NADIS confronts Marcus and his lack of caring when Karyn runs away and goes missing. THOMAS WOLFE is 18 and seeks out his father, explaining that he has a girlfriend names Sarah but that he has to go and won’t be staying around the planet. KARYN DAX-KOROTH is living on Qo’nos with her Klingon husband Koroth while THOMAS brings Sarah to come and meet her. THOMAS is shocked when he gets news that Katal has died in an explosion, prompting KARYN to be devastated as well. BRYCE WREN is married to VALA WREN nee PHOENIX when she is dying and their son ISAIAH WREN has to say goodbye. MARCUS is with a Romulan named ZEVRIN K’PREL when KARYN and THOMAS go to him to try and find out more on Katal’s death, realizing Lorbadin had something to do with it. ZEVRIN implores MARCUS to let go of his feelings and actually grieve for Katal’s death and he finally does. THOMAS finds out he was manipulated into starting the events that lead to his mother’s death so KARYN goes to talk to him to make sure he is okay. Going after LORBADIN T’KASSUS, KARYN and THOMAS with her husband KOROTH find the Praetor and murder him. THOMAS is hurt in the process and MARCUS has to fight to get him with CORBAN MADDIX and KARYN’s help. Finally, after losing his son as well, MARCUS wakes up from his vision and feels like he has a second chance at making his life a better one. Ferengi Plots Second Week Hoping to trick Vrork, her Ferengi kidnapper, EITHNE FARAS explains she knows a man who is the son of someone very rich on Prime in hopes Vrork will find Dosri for her. Voyager Plots Fourth Week When Q gets bored we randomly see MOSWEN again and they make a wager about helping Voyager get home. #08 August, 2375 2375 #08 2375 #08